La Naminé Morte
by Laemia
Summary: On s'emporte avec soi.


**Bonjouuur ! Alors, j'ai écrit ça il y a quelques semaines, puis j'ai complètement oublié son existence. Du coup voilà, c'est cadeau.**

 **Enfin, cadeau, c'est vite dit... Je déconseille la lecture si vous n'allez pas trop bien en ce moment. Quand je l'ai écrit j'étais pas en super forme non plus (ça arrive des fois) et, ouais, c'est pas joyeux. Au moins vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Où qu'on aille, on s'emporte avec soi. Quand je suis partie, j'ai pris la Naminé morte avec moi. Elle s'est glissée dans mes bagages sans que je ne la vois, parmi les vêtements et les blocs à dessin. La valise ne m'a pas paru plus lourde. La Naminé morte est restée tout au fond, pendant un long moment, bien après que j'ai eu fini de déballer mes affaires. J'ai regardé au fond du sac et je ne l'ai pas vue.

Je suis partie pour fuir le passé et les erreurs et les longues journées à observer par la fenêtre la grisaille sans pluies ni éclaircies, le statut quo. J'ai dis, je vais me réinventer un ailleurs. J'ai dis, je vais tuer l'ancienne moi. Je l'ai fait, en silence, discrètement. Je l'ai gentiment étouffée sous un oreiller, avec presque un peu de compassion pour elle. Mais la Naminé morte m'a suivi.

Elle s'est faite petite au début et tout était plus clair et beau et je respirais mieux, et il y avait tout ces gens nouveaux, ceux qui ne voyaient pas la Naminé morte au fond de ma valise, que j'avais emportée sans vouloir la voir. Je crois qu'elle était toujours là, à la lisière de ma vision, tâche floue. Je faisais ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas la regarder. Je pensais à d'autre choses.

C'était beau. Je me suis dit, _c'est fini_ , plus jamais les nuages, plus jamais, enfin ! J'avais tout le temps envie de rire. Chaque chose trouvait sa place, et surtout moi. _Moi_! Après tout ce temps à me sentir dispersée aux quatre vents ! J'avais l'impression de la fin de mon histoire. Pas d'une façon défaitiste, plutôt comme un « elle vécut heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps ». Je sortais, j'allais dehors. Je me prenais pour une de ces personnes heureuses qu'on voit à la télé.

Un soir que je me trouvais seule dans la pénombre de l'appartement, la Naminé morte s'est assise avec moi sur le canapé. Je lui ai dis, non, pas maintenant, c'est fini, tu n'existe pas, tu n'existe plus, tu n'es plus là. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle portait les stigmates de la vie qui vous quitte, la peau qui partait un peu en lambeaux lorsqu'elle se grattait le nez, les orbites vides, les veines apparentes sous la peau, bleues, trop bleues. Je crois avoir vu quelques vers se balader dans sa chevelure. Je suis allée me coucher et la Naminé morte m'a suivi dans mon lit. Elle n'a rien dit. Moi non plus.

Le lendemain, elle était retournée dans la valise, alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas la voir. J'ai senti comme un poids qui s'envolait de ma poitrine. Je me suis dis, j'ai été bête, j'ai _rêvé_ , un très mauvais rêve, elle n'a jamais été là, je l'ai laissée dans le gris, dans l'avant, dans les décombres fumants des conneries qu'elle a pu commettre avant, celles dont _je_ ne suis _pas_ responsable, parce que c'est sa fauteà _elle_.

Et les jours sont passées et un matin je l'ai remarquée dans un coin de la cuisine alors que je déjeunais. Elle m'a souri timidement et j'ai dis, non. Comme un animal qu'on réprimande. Je l'ai ignorée, j'ai fait la vaisselle, j'ai commencé à nettoyer les miettes sur la table à manger, mais la Naminé morte me fixait, alors je me suis arrêtée. Je lui ai dis, je n'ai pas le temps, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à faire, j'ai prévu de sortir. Elle m'a souri d'un sourire d'excuse. J'ai frémi. J'ai tremblé. Je me suis dis, non, pas encore, pas à nouveau, non, c'était sensé être bien, c'était sensé être beau, c'était sensé être _fini_. Comment la Naminé morte pouvait-elle se trouver là, assise avec moi sur le canapé tout neuf ? Ça ne se pouvait pas, ce n'était pas pareil ici. Tout était différent d'avant. J'étais supposée faire les choses bien, ici !

Mais on s'emporte avec soi.

Ce soir-là, je suis sortie quand même. Je me suis habillée cinq minutes avant l'heure, j'y suis allée en traînant des pieds et l'air du dehors m'a paru plus froid, le ciel plus gris. J'ai baissé les yeux sur l'asphalte, tout le trajet. La Naminé morte est venue avec moi. Les autres l'ont remarquée, ils ont rit, ils ont dit, t'as l'air fatiguée. Ils ont eu l'air vaguement inquiets. Je me suis dit qu'ils me détestaient, et j'ai cherché des sujets de conversations, forcés, et chaque pause dans la conversation me faisait l'effet de mourir, et je me suis dit qu'ils me détestaient, et à quoi bon de toute façon ? Je me suis dit que je n'arriverais jamais à être proches d'eux, vraiment proches, qu'ils me prenaient juste en pitié. Mes proches étaient réduits en cendres sous les décombres de la ville grise que j'avais quitté. J'avais oublié la présence de la Naminé morte. Elle est discrète.

Elle m'a suivi lorsque je rentrais chez moi et que je me couchais dans les draps, qui me paraissaient froids, tellement froids.

Le lendemain, elle avait disparue. Elle est restée dans la valise plusieurs jours durant, et je me suis dit que c'était terminé. J'ai mangé des fruits, j'ai surveillé mes heures de sommeil, j'ai fait du sport, pour éloigner la Naminé morte. J'ai tout fait comme il fallait, comme on m'avait dit qu'il fallait faire pour l'éloigner.

Elle revenait toujours. Quelques jours, parfois une semaine, et puis elle se rendormait et moi, je me réveillais et je me disais, j'ai été stupide, c'est fini, elle n'existe plus. Sauf qu'elle existait toujours et qu'elle revenait toujours, au bout du compte.

À chacun de ses passages, la vaisselle s'accumulait et les longues heures à fixer le vide augmentaient et je tombais malade, parfois. Je trouvais des excuses pour ne pas devoir sortir de chez moi et le frigo se vidait doucement, mais sûrement. Je mangeais le moins possible, parce qu'il aurait fallu que je sorte, que je fasse les courses, mais la Naminé morte me disait, il fait froid dehors, c'est épuisant, regarde, tu es épuisée, tu vas encore paraître ridicule, tu vas encore ennuyer les gens, ils vont te _regarder_ , te _voir_ , tu n'as pas la force pour ça, reste ici, au chaud, reste avec moi. Elle disait tout ça, mais il faisait froid. Elle disait, le temps est à la pluie, tu ne peux pas sortir. Et je ne sortais pas.

Lorsque je voulais me laver, la Naminé morte me disait que non. Elle me disait, regarde, tu vas avoir froid, il fait froid, tu es déjà gelée, pourquoi en rajouter ? Elle me disait, c'est trop d'effort pour une petite chose comme toi. Elle me disait que ce serait plus simple, moins douloureux de m'allonger sur le sol, là, comme ça, dans le coin de la pièce où je me sentais en sécurité.

Elle me disait que ce serait plus simple d'ignorer les textos et les amis. Lorsqu'ils allaient mal, la Naminé morte me rappelait que moi aussi, j'allais mal. C'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas les aider, si je n'allais pas bien non plus. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Je ne ferais que les ennuyer. Et lorsqu'ils se portaient bien, la Naminé morte me disait, non, tu ne peux pas y aller, pas aller les voir, tu ne les as jamais aidé, tu es un poids mort, tu t'imposes, ils ont pitié de toi, laisse-les _tranquille_. Alors je ne répondais pas aux messages. Lorsque la Naminé morte partait, j'inventais des excuses, je disais que mon téléphone était en réparation, que je travaillais, que je n'avais pas eu le temps, que je comptais répondre, mais...

Que la Naminé morte soit là ou non, je recevais de moins en moins d'appels ou d'invitations. Je regardais l'écran vide de mon portable et la Naminé morte réapparaissait, elle me disait, je suis là, moi, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne, personne d'autre que moi.

J'ai perdu mon emploi. Lorsque la Naminé morte s'installait, elle ne me laissait pas y aller, ou bien elle me déconcentrait. Je répondais à côté, je n'étais pas rapide, plus adaptée au job, à aucun job.

Finalement, sans que je m'en aperçoive, la Naminé morte s'est installée de nouveau, et les amis sont partis. Ou bien est-ce moi ? Je ne répondais plus, alors je ne recevais plus de réponses. Sans y penser, sans même m'en apercevoir. Ma faute.

Et je gisais sur le sol de mon appartement, celui qui aurait dû être merveilleux, propre, bien décoré, bien rangé, et qui n'était rien de tout ça, et je me terrais dans ce coin de pièce où je me sentais en sécurité, la Naminé morte roulée en boule tout contre moi, et ses vers qui rampaient sur ma peau. Je gisais là, dans mon tombeau, à l'abri des regards et du monde froid et cruel, et la Naminé morte m'a sourit. Ses ongles noirs de crasse ont effleuré mon genou, et elle s'est approchée. J'ai senti son haleine putride lorsqu'elle m'a dit, où que tu ailles, même au bout du monde, je serais toujours là, je suis la seule et unique constante de ta vie,où que tu sois, qui que tu fasses semblant d'être.

Je serais toujours là.

* * *

 **Re ! Vous êtes restés jusqu'au bout, finalement ?**

 **J'écrirais peut-être une petite suite, un jour. Parce que quoi qu'en dise Naminé, c'est pas la fin. Et on peut peut-être pas s'en débarrasser de cette saloperie, mais on peut vivre avec.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le sujet pas très jouasse. Je me demande si tout le monde a saisi la métaphore.**

 **Gros bisous ! (ou pas si c'est pas votre truc, hein, j'comprend aussi)**


End file.
